Audio quality in environments with multiple media devices, such as arcades or sports bars, is advantageous. Consumers often desire to feel as though they are part of the media that is being presented, such as a football game. The listening experience of the customer whether or not stereo speakers are utilized for the presentation of the audio signals can depend on the particular environment.